


The Queen's Valentine

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for valentine's day, last year. the queen gets possessive around valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Valentine

Alice/Queen (Lewis Carroll)

(Set in my AU Wonderland; see "A Perfect Wonderland" for details.)

I do not own Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It belongs to Lewis Carroll.

She sat on my bed, admiring a stuffed red bear. I found stuffed animals to be terribly ludicrous, so I didn't quite understand her fascination with the thing. She stroked its ear lovingly, smiling, looking positively innocent despite her lack of clothing and her mussed hair and the dried blood that was clinging to her thighs.

"Alice, my dear, where did you get that thing?" I wrinkled my nose at it, disaffection palpable.

"One of the guards gave it to me," her voice was dreamy and sweet, and I wanted nothing more than to cut the words that hung in the air to pieces.

"One of the guards? Now, Alice, my dear, why would one of the guards give you a present?"

After all, had I not made it perfectly clear that Alice was mine? And what was more, cute, childlike, innocent toys, were most certainly not tolerated nor allowed in Wonderland.

"He told me that it was a Valentine's Day gift," she said, still absent-mindedly stroking the disgusting object's ear.

"Valentine's Day?" The day that celebrated love? Oh, no, no, no, no.

"Alice," I sat down beside her, my fingers wrapping around the bear's soft, stuffed neck, "what else did the guard say to you?"

"He said that someone has lovely as I deserved a Valentine," she looked up at me, "oh, your Majesty, isn't it adorable?" She cooed, grinning, her cheeks flushed red from excitement.

"Adorable?" I was outraged; seething, who dared to give my Alice a present? I composed myself, however, not wishing to frighten her, lest she run far away from my castle….

"Alice, dear," I took her hands in mine, shoving the bear aside with my knee, "do you wish to celebrate…Valentine's Day?" The words felt so bitter on my tongue.

"Oh, your Majesty, yes!" She beamed, looking more innocent than any young woman had a right too.

"Then let me show you how we celebrate it in Wonderland," I knew she saw the wicked glint in my eyes; she winced, and closed her eyes, and moaned when my lips met hers.

"Your Majesty," she moaned, her legs spreading automatically. She was learning….

"This is what you deserve, Alice, someone as lovely as you," I whispered, my hand sliding between her thighs, pressing against her. She gasped, and arched her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alice."


End file.
